


Su novio Levi

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Su novio Levi, no era un hombre perfecto. De hecho, probablemente tenía muchos más defectos que virtudes...AU Shingeki no kyojinEruRi





	Su novio Levi

 

Su novio Levi, no era un hombre perfecto. De hecho, probablemente tenía muchos más defectos que virtudes.

Se irritaba fácilmente, y más cuando se trataba de la limpieza del hogar. Cuando le pidió que se mudaran a vivir juntos, realmente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. La altura de Levi era inversamente proporcional a su mal humor. Es decir, Erwin todo el tiempo se preguntaba ¿cómo era que una persona tan pequeña, podía albergar tanta rabia?

Que si no limpiaba sus zapatos en la alfombra antes de entrar, que si no colgaba su ropa en los ganchos dentro del clóset, que si no lavaba su plato inmediatamente luego de comer. Ni qué decir, si dejaba alguna mota de polvo después de haber limpiado las mesas, o si había pasado por alto alguna esquina luego de aspirar. No había fuerza en el universo, que impidiera que se ganara una monumental reprimenda por parte de Levi, si llegaba a pasar algo de esto.

Su novio Levi, era la persona más mal hablada que había llegado a conocer. Para ser alguien quien estaba tan obsesionado con la limpieza, Levi tenía una boca muy sucia. A Erwin no le gustaba dejarlo conducir su auto; ya que, si algún mal conductor o un peatón descuidado se cruzaba en su camino, Levi no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para gritarle cuanto improperio se le ocurriera en ese fugaz momento.

Y ni qué decir si le cobraban de más en el supermercado, o si en el restaurante se equivocaban con su orden. Erwin pasaba muchas vergüenzas con el vocabulario de ese hombre. A Levi, simplemente no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran sobre él, así que era Erwin quien siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas ante la gente y recibiendo las reprimendas.

Su novio Levi, no era cariñoso en absoluto, y a veces hasta podía ponerse violento. Erwin añoraba con todo su ser, que de vez en cuando, Levi le diera un abrazo de improviso, o un beso robado. Soñaba con escuchar dulces palabras salir de sus labios, pronunciadas con aquella hermosa voz que tanto le encantaba. Pero eso, simplemente no ocurría.

Cuando Erwin se acercaba y le abrazaba por detrás de sorpresa, más de una vez se ganó un codazo directo al estómago, que le dejaba sin aliento y no precisamente por el amor que sentía por él. Y cuando Erwin se acercaba para darle un beso, solo porque sí, Levi acababa interponiendo el trapo con el que limpiaba entre ellos dos, a fin de evitar el contacto; de paso dejando la cara de Erwin muy limpia y sus labios con un desagradable sabor a desinfectante.

Su novio Levi, era un completo inútil en la cocina. Erwin sabía que al hombre no le gustaba cocinar, pero jamás pensó que en realidad, tenía nulas habilidades culinarias. La mayoría del tiempo, Erwin llegaba muy cansado a su hogar, deseando que por una vez, hubiese deliciosa comida caliente esperando por él. Pero por el contrario, por más agotado que estuviese, siempre tenía que llegar a hacer la cena para ambos. También, debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente para preparar los desayunos y los almuerzos para su día. Cocinar todo el tiempo, era realmente tedioso y aunque lo hacía con mucho amor, de vez en cuando se equivocaba y se ganaba un reclamo por parte de Levi; quien poseía una filosa lengua para decirle lo horrible que sabía su comida, si es que había salido mal.

Erwin Smith, parecía haber cavado su propia tumba. Parecía haberse metido en el mismo infierno por cuenta propia, parecía haber cometido el peor error de su vida, al haber decidido ir a vivir con ese hombre. O al menos, eso era lo que se podía pensar, si era que sólo se dedicaba a pensar en los tantos defectos de Levi y en los malos ratos que este le hacía pasar.

Pero…

Su novio Levi, era el hombre más admirable que había tenido el gusto de conocer. Era trabajador como nadie y también muy responsable con el dinero. A Erwin a veces se le olvidaba pagar las cuentas, pero Levi siempre estaba pendiente de ello y así se evitaban que les cortaran el servicio de electricidad o agua; a como le había ocurrido a Erwin en varias ocasiones, cuando vivía solo. Lo mismo ocurría con el tanque de gasolina de su auto, Levi siempre procuraba que estuviese lleno, no fuese a ocurrir que Erwin se quedara varado en media carretera por haberse olvidado de llenarlo.

Era cierto, que era muy fácil que se irritara, pero la mayoría del tiempo tenía razones válidas, no era como si se enojara sin motivo alguno. Pero tenía que admitir que la mayoría del tiempo, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía y las disculpas que tenía que pedir, el ver a Levi malhumorado, insultando y maldiciendo, era a la mar de gracioso. La vida de Erwin era mucho más feliz desde que vivía con Levi. A pesar de que era a costa de su mal humor, para Erwin era tan gracioso ver lo fácil que explotaba, que simplemente terminaba riendo e irónicamente, mientras más se enojaba Levi; mejor se ponía su propio humor.

Y fuera de eso, Levi compensaba con creces su mal humor.  Erwin apreciaba en demasía, llegar a su hogar y encontrarlo totalmente limpio, con un agradable aroma y que todo estuviese siempre en su lugar. De vez en cuando, Erwin tomaba la iniciativa de ayudar con la limpieza del hogar, pero como él no era tan minucioso como su pareja, la mayoría del tiempo Levi le decía que se relajara, tomara una cerveza del refrigerador y le dejara a él hacer todo el trabajo. No importaba si había pasado un agotador día en la oficina, Levi siempre mantenía el hogar limpio y acogedor.

Su novio Levi, podía tener la boca más sucia que conocía, pero precisamente esa manera de hablar era la que le volvía loco en la cama. Erwin jamás había tenido sexo más pasional y salvaje, que el que tenía con Levi. El pequeño hombre se las arreglaba para despertar sus más bajos instintos, con solo unas cuantas sucias palabras a su oído. Erwin no sabía cómo o por qué, pero el modo en el que Levi se expresaba, le excitaba de una manera inexplicable. El resultado, eran las más acaloradas y satisfactorias sesiones de sexo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Además, Levi tenía una insólita habilidad que utilizaba a su favor, pero que a Erwin no le molestaba en absoluto: Levi no se emborrachaba. Podía beber y beber toda la noche, que no llegaba a embriagarse ni un poco. Aún sabiendo esto, Erwin siempre aceptaba sus retos de bebida. El rubio terminaba totalmente borracho, mientras que Levi, fresco como una lechuga; se aprovechaba de ello para llevarlo a la cama y hacerle el amor.

Su novio Levi, le amaba prácticamente más que a sí mismo. Aunque no era cariñoso de la manera convencional, se lo demostraba día a día con sus acciones. Si era que Erwin se enfermaba, Levi permanecía a su lado, cuidándole, dándole su horrible sopa de pollo, manteniéndolo arropado y velando su sueño. Si Erwin salía a pie y se olvidaba de su paraguas; Levi le iba a recoger a la estación, aunque estuviese lejos, para llevarle uno y evitar que se mojara.

Y si era que a pesar de ser el que preparaba los almuerzos, Erwin olvidaba el suyo, Levi compartía su porción cuando se juntaban para comer en el descanso del trabajo. El que trabajaran en edificios contiguos era una ventaja, pero si Levi quisiera, podría castigarlo y dejarlo sin comer debido a su descuido. Sin embargo, le amaba lo suficiente como para compartir, aunque eso significara quedarse con hambre.

Su novio Levi, demostraba su amor de maneras totalmente distintas a lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, proviniendo de él. Mantenía su ropa bien aplanchada, le ayudaba a afeitarse y peinarse, se aseguraba de que no se quedara muy tarde en la noche si era que tenía que llevarse el trabajo a la casa y si lo hacía, le llevaba una taza de humeante café o un rico té para hacerle más amena la desvelada.

Y si bien Levi no podía cocinar en absoluto, le preocupaba que Erwin fuese siempre el que tuviese que hacerlo y realmente se esforzaba por aprender. Levi veía muchos programas de cocina todo el tiempo, leía revistas de recetas y los fines de semana, intentaba poner en práctica lo que aprendía. Definitivamente, la cocina no era lo suyo, a pesar de ser brillante en prácticamente todo lo demás; y aunque se esforzaba tanto, jamás había logrado mejorar ni un poco. Pero el empeño que ponía era algo que lograba conmover el corazón de Erwin.

Erwin Smith sentía que vivía en el paraíso junto a Levi. Erwin siempre dormía plácidamente, al sentir cómo por las noches, Levi se aferraba con fuerza a él, abrazándolo, proveyéndole su calor y transmitiéndole su amor con ese inocente acto. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, cuando podían pasar una tarde juntos, tan solo viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra; Erwin se ocupaba de acunar a Levi entre sus brazos, quien no oponía resistencia alguna y se dejaba mimar.

Cuando era el momento correcto, Levi tampoco se oponía a recibir sus besos. Erwin sentía que podía besarlo por siempre, embriagarse con su aliento y disfrutar eternamente la suavidad de sus labios. El hecho de que a Levi le pareciera que hubiese momentos adecuados para besarse, y otros no, únicamente le hacía apreciar mucho más, los momentos en los que llegaban a hacerlo.

Y aunque Levi jamás dejaba salir de su boca alguna frase de amor de su parte, porque simplemente ese no era su estilo; siempre que Erwin le dedicaba un “te amo”, Levi le respondía con un “y yo a ti”, que lograba hacerle sonrojar y ponerse incómodo; pero no por eso, dejaba de acompañarlo de una dulce sonrisa.

Su novio Levi, no era un hombre perfecto. Pero Erwin no necesitaba de uno, ya que junto a él, había conocido el más puro y verdadero amor. Sus defectos, se convertían en virtudes a los ojos de Erwin y donde fuese que Levi estuviese, ese era el paraíso.

Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es solo uno de mis tantos caprichos sin trama ni nada, solo quiero cosas cute porque con la S3 está poniéndose todo bien sad ToT (sí el spanglish es adrede)


End file.
